


The Handmaiden

by TheOriginalSuccubus



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Dark Magic, Dominant Masochism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empath, F/M, Friendship, Hurt Bonnie Bennett, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lies, Manipulation, Mind Games, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Polyamory, Relationship(s), S&M, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Witch Bonnie Bennett, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSuccubus/pseuds/TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: After her gambling father kills Klaus's horse, Bonnie must pay this grave debt. When the Salvatores agree to pay the money, it comes with a steep price. Bonnie must act as Rebekah's handmaiden for three months to gather information about Silas's whereabouts to protect Elena from him. She must keep up the act of an innocent girl but soon the act threatens to come apart at the seams.





	The Handmaiden

**(Unedited, this was just a story I wanted to post that I made quite a while ago)**

 

The Handmaiden

Rating: Mature

Warning: Sexual content and coarse language

* * *

 

People were puppets of someone whether they acknowledged it or not; a puppet master always behind the scenes pulling the strings. Or at least, that’s what Bonnie’s mentor told her.

Bonnie Bennett, infamously known to have a father who was a careless gambler that would bet all his money at the chance of winning even a dollar more. She hid her money from her father no matter how much he complained or argued, knowing full well where the money would end up. It was sickening to watch. He was supposed to take care of her not the other way around. Her mother had vanished when she was a child. So, the only real “parent” she had was her Grandmother, Sheila. Sheila had fed and clothed her in her earlier years but as years went by her alcoholism took to new heights. She rambled on about witchcraft and how magic was ultimately, the Bennett womens’ curse. Besides that, she basically raised herself.

Though, her mentor, Shane, was pretty damn close to a parental figure. He had taught her magic since she was young because Sheila didn’t dare even utter a spell. His lessons in magic were grueling, exhausting, and most of all, horrifying. He taught her how to tame her magic and how to tame others. Controlling someone’s emotions has terrifying but a twisted part of her relished in this control.

_Shane’s voice raised,_

_“Can you not do one thing correct?” A young Bonnie, sniffled. Shane grabbed another set of rope and tied it around the vampire that was struggling to escape his fate. The room reeked of blood and decay._

_“Look at this monster.” Shane picked her up from the floor. “He killed all those women. Raped them. Then drained them dry of their blood. Now he’s at our mercy.”_

_“Hurt him the way he hurt others…” His voice trailed. Bonnie slowly inched toward the unnamed vampire. The vampire growled at her._

_“I can’t!” Bonnie sobbed._

_“He can’t hurt you. You can hurt him.” Shane encouraged. “Go on, make him feel pain.” Bonnie approached the disgusting vampire that had killed several Mystic Falls women. He had reign terror on the town. Now he was at her mercy. Bonnie gripped his head that had been tied by rope to the chair so he couldn’t harm her. She felt her magic start to leave her and rush into its victim._

_“Now, make him feel pain.” Her magic curled in the man’s throat. It became thorns. The vampire began to choke._

_“No!” A stick had hit her hand. She immediately retreated. Her bruised hand bled from the force of the wooden stick._

_“Not your magic, your gift. I want you to use your gift.” Bonnie shook her head violently. Why would she want to use such a cruel gift?_

_“You’re a powerful empath, Bonnie. You can do things many people can only imagine. You come from such an extensive line of powerful witches. Those Bennett witches would be disgusted if you let such talent go to waste. Use it.” Shane pointed at the vampire that had become delirious at the smell of Bonnie’s blood. “Look at that foul creature. He’d kill a little girl so he can feast. How revolting.” The vampire bared his fangs at them. “Should I keep him silent?”_

_“Yes,” Bonnie nodded. She stared at the vampire. He had plagued this town. He deserved to feel pain. A pain so intense that he choked on it. He would cry for her to stop but she would not. A twisted smile graced her lips. She grabbed the creature’s face. The pain she felt now and the pain she imagined the victims felt flooded the vampire’s senses. Her emotions intensifying as the anger and sadness had reached their peak. The vampire withered in her hands._

_“Finish him.” Shane ordered. He handed her a knife drenched in vervain. “Don’t waste anymore magic on that beast.” She had never killed someone… with a knife. She almost always finished them with her magic or Shane would. The timid girl waved the knife back and forth. Her eyes met the vampire’s. Tears were falling down the creature’s cheeks. A rueful laugh escaped her lips before she sliced his throat, and then she stabbed him. Multiple times._

_“Who is the victim now?” She screamed. “Who is the weak one? Burn in hell you creature!” She wouldn’t stop the stabbing. She was in an emotional frenzy. She wouldn’t snap out of the bloodthirsty rampage until he was unrecognizable and she was completely covered in blood. She turned toward Shane that looked on with a smirk._

_“Who’s next?” He pointed at the other roped up vampires that watched her with terrified eyes._

It was unusually foggy outside in Mystic Falls and most residents had stayed inside with rain pouring every other minute. Expect for Bonnie that was dutifully working. Bonnie put the last item on the shelf and smiled at her progress.

“Miss Quinn, all the potions are on the shelves now.” She climbed down her ladder and handed the empty basket to her.

“Right you are, child. What would I do without you?” Miss Quinn, an elder witch that had taken up shop in Mystic Falls but under the guise of a cooky psychic that was into natural herbs and love spells. The masses ate it up and she made a decent profit. She specialized in potions and charms that she would sell to the common folk whether it be for protection, cure insomnia, or boost a sex drive, she had it all. The elderly witch had been kind enough to give her a job. Shane had objected to the idea of her having a job. He had thought it would get in the way of her studies both magic and mundane but after some convincing, he had caved in. Bonnie began to wonder if age was making her mentor softer but not nearly as soft as she would hope for.

She was sweeping up the isles when a person stepped in front of her. A raven-haired man wore his signature smirk. Her brows furrowed.  

“What do you want, Damon?” She spat. When Damon did not reply with a witty remark, she glanced up at him. His eyes told her everything. Something was wrong. “What happened?” Damon sighed,

“Your father has been thrown in prison.”

**-X-**

 

“Dad!” Her father was laying on a wooden bench behind steel bars, asleep. Damon had instructed her on where her father was being held prison due to his friendship with Alaric. “What did he do?” She asked the sheriff, Alaric Saltzman. Before he could speak, another man spoke.The man emerging from the shadows.

“He killed my younger brother’s horse.” He was most definitely an Englishman. He had deep chestnut hair paired with light brown eyes. He wore a proper suit and had an air of prestige. _Vampire_ , she instantly sensed. She had never met such a powerful vampire before. Usually she dealt with weaklings.

“How much?” She knew it was money the man was seeking. Most people sought money as their “retribution” anyways.

“In American terms, it is 30,000 dollars.” For a fucking horse? Bonnie doubted she could even make that much money within the next five years. “And I won’t have a replacement until three months.”

“How do you know that my father killed your horse?”

“At the end of his crime, I was able to catch him. He fed the horse copious amounts of Foxgloves. Even 100 grams can be fatal to a horse.” He said as a matter-of-fact. “If you cannot pay the money, just leave him in jail.” He then walked out of the jail and Bonnie was left to her thoughts.

**-X-**

 

She only knew who could help her in a situation like this. It wasn’t that she wanted to beg for their help especially since her father was at the mercy of the law (and a powerful vampire). She needed the money even if she had to choke on her dignity. She knocked softly on the door, hoping no one was home. The door opened wide, revealing two familiar faces. The Salvatore brothers were not a fan favorite of hers but they seemed to take joy in pestering the witch. Maybe it was because they had nothing better to do?

“Bonnie, I’m so sorry about your father.” Stefan was more genuine and sincere but Bonnie never found a reason to believe it. It could all be an act.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Damon asked, nonchalant.

“He’s stuck in jail until someone figures out how to get 30 grand into this guy’s hands because apparently horses cost a lot.”

“You’re our friend Bonnie of course we’d help—“ Stefan was cut off by Damon.

“With a condition.” Of course, there’s a condition. “You see, the guy your father pissed off is pretty scary dude. He took pity on your father for allowing him to live.”

“Just who is he?”

“An Original. The horse your dad killed was Klaus Mikaelson’s horse.”

“Holy shit!” Shane had told her bedtime stories of the infamous Originals. “What am I going to do?” She put her hands to her head as worry spiked.

“Don’t freak out, Bon, we got your back remember?” Damon continued. “You see, we are more than willing to give you the money if you do something for us. It will take three months for Elijah to find a horse correct?”

“Yes, how did you know that?”

“Alaric.” Oh yeah, his drinking buddy.

“What do you need me to do?”

“The Mikaelsons aren’t easily deceived and trust only a select few. You need to be one of those people by becoming Rebekah’s handmaiden. Rebekah isn’t as bright as the rest and she isn’t good with making friends. She’s quite desperate about friendships almost as much as her search to finding a boyfriend.”

“How do you know this much?”

“We had the pleasure of meeting Rebekah. As for the task, Rebekah is supplied with a personal handmaiden so she is kept busy and out of the way in the rest of the family’s affairs.”

“Even so, how do we even know she needs one now?”

“She always does. Elijah has complained in the past about her constantly needing to replace a handmaiden for his younger sister because she either fired them or they quit.” Before Bonnie could ask, Damon continued. “We have met the Mikaelsons personally, yes. This task, however, is unfit for either of us. We are not as close to them as we were before. I am particularly hated by them.”

“I can see why.” She snorted.

“Bonnie, all you have to do is stay with Rebekah for three months until Elijah’s horse is replaced and do a little favor we ask of you.”

“You’re basically throwing me into a lion’s den.”

“Really? I would think the lions are much preferable.” He grinned before his expression was replaced with a somber one. “It has to do with a doppelganger.”

“Elena?”

“No, Stefan’s doppelganger.”

“I didn’t know Stefan had one.”

“We didn’t know either until a few years ago. Thanks to a dinner party at the Mikaelson house that ended in disaster.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing that matters.”

“My doppelganger… he is friends with Klaus. Silas’s mission is similar to Klaus in a way; they both crave power.” Stefan spoke.

“Greedy pricks they are.” Damon chided. “See themselves as kings of the supernatural world.”

“What am I supposed to do against a Hybrid and an Immortal?”

“Nothing. You have one simple task: information.” Damon continued, “We have to know where Silas is. We are afraid he may target Elena because her doppelgangers are kind of on his shit-list.” Elena had been her childhood friend despite her dad’s reputation and unfortunately they were fated to a grueling adulthood. Bonnie a witch and Elena a doppelganger. She knew she had to help because she had no one else.

“What else?” She whispered.

 

**-X-**

Shane didn’t look up from his newspaper.

“You’re not going.” He sipped his cup of coffee. “It’s out of the question.”

“I have to give Elijah the money or my dad stays in jail…”

“So?” Shane sighed at the hurt expression Bonnie displayed. “I didn’t mean it that way. Your father needs help. While you do not approve of his gambling behavior, you are an enabler by letting him go on like the addict he is.”

“He’s still my dad! I have no one else besides him and my Grandmother.”

“You render aid to those that wouldn’t help you in your time of need.” Shane spoke, sharply. “If you are so adamant about this, then go. Or are you still trying to convince yourself?”

“Why are you so cruel?”

“The mission… is beyond dangerous. The Originals are hostile in nature. Even if you were to be well behaved, they can still snap your neck just for their own amusement or boredom.”

“I can control their tempers. I’m an empath after all!”

“Even I believe that is a daunting task. Besides, your empathy will be a bigger problem. Your gift has been manageable but in such an unpredictable environment, you could start to act like them. You have a tendency to share others’ emotions, especially vampires, since they have heightened emotions.”

“I still want to go.”

“Do you remember my bedtime stories?” Shane abruptly changed the subject.

“Of course,” She said, confused.

“I must admit. I have lied to you about a trivial detail about my stories.” Shane placed his cup down. “The woman that imprisoned Silas was an ancestor of yours.”

“Why change the story? I wouldn’t consider information like that trivial.”

“Those bedtime stories gave you nightmares. The last thing I wanted was you to fear Silas taking revenge on you.”

“Do you think...?”

“I doubt he even thinks you could exist. He hasn’t taken revenge on any of your distant relatives such as Lucy so I wouldn’t worry about his revenge. I think he is too busy terrorizing the supernatural world with Klaus to trace the Bennet lineage. Though if he were to meet you, he will be able to tell you are a Bennett. A troublesome encounter.” He tilted his head. “It is surprising Elijah had not recognized you. The Mikaelsons worked quite closely with your ancestors. At this point I would think they would be more attuned to a Bennett witch. How odd.” After a few moments of silence, Shane gazed into Bonnie’s eyes as if analyzing her. “I have warned you of what can happen… Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“Then listen very closely to me. We don’t have much time.” She had to do this. For her father and her friend.

**-X-**

Bonnie saw Elijah talking with the sheriff outside the small jail most likely about her father’s punishment. 

“Elijah Mikaelson,” Her soft voice mimicking a melody. “I don’t think I introduced myself… properly the last time I met you. My name is Bonnie Bennett. I believe you have worked closely with my ancestors in the past?”

“Yes, I have. I thought your aura was familiar.”

“I have come to repay my father’s debt.” **Elijah Mikaelson is an honorable and can respect people correcting wrongs** , Shane’s voice echoing in her head.

“Already?” He asked, surprised.

“While my father may be broke, I am not. I have made some money over the years and hid it from him. Though I guess it does not matter now.” She sighed. “Here.” She handed the check to Elijah.

“It is admirable what you have done to correct your father’s wrong.”

“I wouldn’t think of it as admirable, just doing the right thing.”

“Nonetheless, your decision is an honorable one. I do hope the next time we meet each other it will be under better circumstances.”

“I actually have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition?”

“Your sister needs a handmaiden correct?”

“Yes, she does. What are you suggesting?”

“I feel as though money cannot quite pay the debt my father has owed. I’m sure the horse meant much to Klaus. As a way to repay the debt in full, I can become Rebekah’s handmaiden until you replace his horse. I want to apologize to Klaus myself for such a tragedy occurring.”

“I don’t want to subject you to such torture. Besides, you have repaid your father’s debt.”

“But I still feel guilty for this ever happening.” Bonnie’s gaze lowered. “I know you worked with my ancestors closely. My mother, when she was here, told me bedtime stories about you.” A feminine giggle escaped her lips. A smile forming. The lies rolling off the tongue. “I heard so many stories about you, Elijah. I feel as though this has severed the bond your family has formed with the Bennetts.”

“Fret not, a dead horse cannot erase such a deep seeded history. We owe the Bennetts for such loyal service to us. This will be something Klaus will overlook even though he will be very displeased.”

“I always heard he had temper tantrums.” She said, innocently. Elijah cracked a smile.

**There’s a fine line between insulting the Mikaelsons and teasing them.**

“I supposed that would be an accurate description of my brother.” Elijah glanced at the rising sun. “It seems I must be heading back to my home. Hopefully we will meet again, miss Bennett.”

Fuck! Fuck!

“Elijah, I worry about you.” Her eyes stared at the ground. Fake tears forming. “My mom told me stories about Klaus. He is an unforgiving man. I know he tends to dagger you and your siblings. I don’t want you to be daggered for some terrible mistake my father made. It seems unfair to you.” Bonnie continued, “You’re such a noble man Elijah. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“Care about a disgusting vampire?”

“A vampire is what you are but not who you are.” Bonnie met his brown eyes. “At least, that’s what my mother told me.”

“A wise woman.”

“My grandmother said stories about your family as well. Not as kind though.” She chuckled.

“I can imagine that and probably warranted.”

“I want to apologize to Klaus. Most of all, I want the peace of mind I didn’t get you daggered.”

“You care about others wellbeing too much. A prevalent Bennett trait.”

“Well, it skips a generation every now and then.” Elijah turned away and began to walk. Bonnie’s jaw slightly opened. Had it not worked? Her plan had failed? How would she repay Salvatores? How was she going to help Elena?

“Aren’t you coming?” Elijah stopped and glanced back to her. “Do you need to retrieve your clothes—“ Before he could finish, Bonnie ran back to her father’s car and brought her one bag of luggage out. She shut the door.

“I see your already prepared.” Elijah’s mouth formed a line. “So sure I would agree?”

“Who could say no to this face?” Bonnie smiled. Alaric came out of the jail house.

“Prepare to release Bonnie’s father in the morning.” The sheriff nodded. Bonnie walked over to Elijah as they headed to his car. She suddenly felt something tug her bag away from her.

“Isn’t that rather heavy?” Elijah took the bag into his hands.

“Not really,” She pouted. “I can handle myself you know.” He put the luggage in the back of his car.

“It will be a long ride.” She nodded before going into the back-car seats. Elijah stood outside the car and stared at her strangely. Had she done something wrong?

“What’s wr—wrong?” She asked nervously.

“I would think you would want to sit up front.” Oh.

“The back is a bit roomier. Besides I don’t want to accidentally fall asleep on you.” She settled into her seat. Elijah went to the driver’s side and buckled in.

“How long will it take to get there?”

“A few hours. It is in the northern region and we live close to the mountains.”

 

**-X-**

 

She had woken to a gentle shake. Her eyes fluttered.  A handsome brown eyed man staring back at her with concern. Elijah.

“Hmm?” She groggily got out of the car.

“We’re here.” She looked away from Elijah and saw the mammoth size of the mansion that had some elements of a castle. It was breathtaking. The beauty that entranced her was abrupted by a chair being thrown out of a second story window. A shrill cry came from said window.

“Let me guess…” She yawned. “That’s your sister?”

“You can still turn back.”

“A little late now, don’t ya think?” She took her bag from Elijah’s hands. “Who has the worse temper tantrums, your sister or Klaus?”

“My sister likes to destroy inanimate things and property. Klaus prefers to incite violence… on people.”

“Good to know.” Suddenly, a woman ran out the house crying. Her luggage being dragged across the pavement. A man came out the door.

“I see you hired a new maid while I was away.” Elijah said to the mystery man.

“I must give my sister credit. This is a record. The maid quits within a day! She was supposed to be a tough cookie too.” The man shrugged. “But I am more interested in your arm candy. Who is she?”

“Don’t touch her.” Elijah moved pass the man. “She is Rebekah’s new handmaiden.”

“Hasn’t stopped me before.” He shrugged.

“Are you Klaus?” The man broke out laughing.

“First time I’ve been mistaken for him. But no, I’m Kol. That sourpuss is upstairs drawing portraits I’m sure.” Kol smirked. “You will see I am the most fun brother.” A feminine wail flooded the room. Bonnie winced and fought against the urge to cover her ears.

“Kol?”

“I’ll deal with the Queen Bitch.” He winked at Bonnie before disappearing up the stairs.

“Don’t mind him.”

“Don’t worry. Da—a friend has said worse things to me.” I almost fucked up, Bonnie kicked herself mentally. Elijah didn’t seem to notice the little hiccup. “How many of your siblings are here?”

“All of them.”

“Oh.”

“You can leave.”

“I don’t have much of a choice.”

“You always have a choice.” A wooden chair had been flung into the living room where they had been standing. She saw the chair aimed towards them. Her magic threw a shield out before the chair could hit them. The chair broke at impact of her magical shield.

“REBEKAH!” Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin when Elijah’s calm voice had become threatening. Two sets of footsteps walk down the stairs. Kol was dragging the blonde, blue eyed sister. Rebekah slapped her brother’s hand away.

“What?” Rebekah huffed. “The bitch messed up my makeup! It looks hideous!” So, this justifies your temper tantrums, Bonnie groaned internally. Her work was cut out for her.

“It looks fine.” Kol sighed.

“Of course, you say that. You slept with the whore!”

“Only once.”

“Who’s she?” Rebekah snapped.

“You couldn’t tell by her magic or her scent?” Bonnie’s eyes traveled to the top of the staircase. A blond-haired man with piercing blue eyes bore into hers. She could feel the threatening aura around him. “I have not seen a Bennett witch in a century or so. A pleasant surprise, Elijah.”

“The reason why is mostly you to blame and the people… you surround yourself with, Klaus. This is Rebekah’s new handmaiden.”

“A Bennett witch is Rebekah’s handmaiden? Even I find that insulting. The Bennetts have never been our servants but our allies.”

“I came here willingly. As an apology.” She fumbled over her words. Something she had never experienced before last night. “To you.” The blue-eyed man titled his head, bewildered.

“Oh?” His interest peaked.

“She will explain later when you aren’t as drunk as a skunk.” Elijah cut in.

“You do look a bit hammered, brother.” Kol chided. “You resemble a struggling artist. How depressing.” Klaus rolled his eyes before settling back on hers. What was it about his gaze that unsettled her? Something that made her want to turn the other way? Yet, it captivated her.

“Klaus!” A feminine voice broke the silence. A woman wearing only a long t-shirt, barely covering her ass, approached the Original Hybrid. Klaus’s eyes flickered to annoyance. The woman didn’t even care that others were watching her. Bonnie almost gagged at the lust coming off the woman and closed her empathy off. She didn’t want to sense that.

“I have been getting bored without you…” She pouted. “I want you to be inside me again.” Gross. Her seduction skills were that of a whore. Klaus turned toward his lover. The woman fluttered her eyelashes.

“Evelynn, it has come to my attention you were rummaging through my things. Searching for something perhaps?”

“Nothing.” The woman, Evelynn, looked offended. “I was trying to find something to wear.” Klaus put his hands on her shoulders and Bonnie thought for a moment that he was going to kiss Evelynn. Boy, was she wrong.

“I don’t believe you.” Klaus said before pushing Evelynn off the top of the stairs. Her body landed a foot away from them. Blood spilling from her cracked head onto the marble floor. The girl died within seconds of impact. The body, however, still twitched.

“I’m going to sleep.” Klaus walked off, not caring there was a dead woman in the middle of the living room. Kol laughed, hysterically. Rebekah huffed and bolted back to what Bonnie assumed was her room.

“She wasn’t much a looker so not too much of a waste.” Kol darted after his older brother. Bonnie looked at Elijah.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Elijah sighed. “I told you not to come.”

“I’m even more worried now. Are you sure he won’t hurt you?” He looked touched at the concern.

“No, the worst he’ll attempt is daggering me. But I do promise you this Bonnie Bennett—I won’t allow any of them to hurt you.” How reassuring.

“I trust you, Elijah. I know you won’t let them hurt me.” A set of footsteps walked down the stairs. She looked up to see an unfamiliar man.

“Disgusting.” He stared at the body.

“Finn,” The man looked up from the corpse. Elijah gestured toward me. “This is Bonnie Bennett. She will be Rebekah’s—"

“I overheard.” Finn cut him off. “Return her at once. She doesn’t belong here in this house of madness.”

“I cannot. She came of her own free will.”

“I am staying here.” She said firmly.

“Hmph.” Finn turned. “Then I supposed I cannot change the mind of someone so foolish.” When he left, Elijah turned to face Bonnie.

“Shall we take your bags to your room?”

 

**-X-**

 

Bonnie had been putting her clothes away when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” She expected Elijah to step in but, surprisingly, Rebekah stepped into the room.

“My behavior earlier was unnecessary.”

“Is Elijah forcing you to say this?”

“Somewhat.”

“You don’t need to explain or apologize to me. I am your handmaiden after all.”

“Even so,” Rebekah huffed. “Your ancestors were close friends of mine. I shouldn’t have acted that way in front of one of their descendants. It was a horrible introduction.”

“I think Klaus’s introduction was more unsightly.”

“But that’s Klaus.” Rebekah stared at her shoes. “After he threw the whore off the stairs, I was sure you would run in the opposite direction or at least scream.”

“I do not get scared off easily.”

“Good.” She said. “I need a handmaiden that won’t fear Klaus or sleep with Kol. And most of all, deal with me.” So she is self-aware….

“Doesn’t seem like a tall order. Two of them I can avoid.”

“Wouldn’t count on that.” Rebekah then proceeded to the bathroom. “Can you draw me a bath?”

“Is your bath not working?”

“The faucet is broken.”

“How did it break? Loose screws?”

“It broke because I slammed Kol’s face into it. That was when I caught him sleeping with my handmaiden from earlier.”

“Does he always sleep with your handmaidens?”

“Not always, sometimes Klaus does. Elijah has picked ugly ones before.” Bonnie turned on the water. Testing the temperature with her hands. “I hate ugly things. I would make sure they knew that.”

“Do you prefer it warm or hot?”

“I want it warm today. I won’t be in it for very long anyway.”

“Would you like any scented soaps in it?”

“No.” Once the bath was prepared, Rebekah stripped over her clothing. She stepped into the warm bath. Bonnie kept her gaze away from Rebekah’s body despite her curiosity poking at her.

“What did you do to end up here?” She mumbled.

“Huh?”

“You said you wanted to apologize to Klaus. I was curious what you did.”

“I didn’t do anything. My father…” She trailed. Was it okay for her to tell Rebekah? “My father gave Klaus’s horse foxgloves and it died.”

“Oh.” Rebekah laid back in the bath. “I thought it would be something interesting. So, you killed his horse, huh? Serves him right.”

“Will he freak out?”

“Maybe.” Once Rebekah had enough of the bath, she emerged from the water and demanded a towel. Bonnie handed a large towel that she swore was softer than her previous bed. Rebekah washed herself off. “But he is the least of your worries. I doubt Elijah would allow him to do anything and you have my permission to hurt him by any means necessary.” She could see the vindictive nature now. It was even targeted at their own family members.

 

**-X-**

 

Bonnie tossed and turned in the comfy bed. Surprising, the bed was what she imagined a cloud would feel like. It was the perfect coldness as well but why couldn’t she sleep? Her door opened. Footsteps approaching her. She calmed her breathing and pretended to be asleep.

“Don’t you think you should let her sleep?” She could make out the voice. Elijah. “Miss Bennett has had an eventful day.

“Elijah,” Klaus’s voice huskier than before. “I believe she had an apology to tell me. Now that I’ve ‘sobered up’ as you put it, I would like to hear it.”

“Tomorrow.” A cold hand brushed against her neck.

“At least tell me what she did.”

“She didn’t do anything. It was her father.” Elijah quickly said. “It wasn’t her fault.”

“You’re leaving me in suspense brother. Tell me what her father did.”

“He… killed your horse.”

“How did he kill the horse?” Klaus asked, lamely. “Did he stab it? Beat it? Or even throttle?” The hand pushed against her neck. He was precise. His hand had enough force to make it harder to breathe but not enough to suffocate her.

“He fed the horse Foxgloves. From his testimony, he was a gambler and the other gamblers had betted that he could not feed the horse Foxgloves.”

“A gambler?” Klaus snickered. “Bennett women continuously pick the worst husbands.”

“As I’ve said, she is making up for her father’s mistake. She even gathered enough money to pay for the next one.”

“How did she obtain that money in such a short amount of time? I assume they were poor because of the father’s gambling.”

“She kept money from him.”

“Clever girl.” His hand lifted from her neck. “But my horse is still dead.”

“She has paid the money and has even agreed upon being Rebekah’s handmaiden for the next three months. That’s when your new horse will arrive.”

“Three months? The most a handmaiden has lasted was a little over a month and that happened a decade ago.”

“I’m sure Miss Bennett will manage.”

“How formal, Elijah.” He mocked. “You are noble until the very end.”

“You will not harm her.”

“I will not?”

“Last time I checked, you have a grave debt owed to the Bennett witches. We all do. The least you can do is not harm their descendant. Miss Bennett has come to correct a wrong she didn’t even commit. Your new horse will be here in three months. A mere second for people like us.” Elijah paused. “For someone so power hungry, I am surprised you haven’t ceased the opportunity to try and recruit her as an ally.”

“I could always hand her to Silas. I’m sure he would be interested in a Bennett witch and such a powerful one at that.”

“You would be so cruel to a child?”

“I wouldn’t consider her a child by any stretch of the imagination.” Klaus’s footsteps began to walk away from her bed. “If she is useful, I’ll let her go on her merry way after these three months.” The door closed and it was followed by complete silence. A body sat near her feet.

“Miss Bennett...?” Elijah’s soft voice erupting the silence. “You don’t have to pretend you’re asleep now.”

“Did he believe I was asleep?”

“I believe so.” His hand reached out to her. His fingers pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. “You’re a great actress. You should seriously consider becoming one.”

“No thanks.” She chuckled.

“You must have been scared.”

“Not really.” Elijah gave her a strange look. “I know you wouldn’t let him hurt me.” Elijah’s gaze softened.

“You should rest. You’ll need it.”

“Goodnight Elijah.” Her hand caressed his cheek. “You should rest as well. You may get wrinkles from worrying so much.” Elijah held onto her hand, briefly. Despite his coldness due to his vampirism, she felt warm.

“I have reason to worry.”

 

**_You must never break character. If you do, the illusion is destroyed. Play this character and never let go. This new Bonnie Bennett is who you are for the next three months. Play an innocent girl that couldn’t hurt a fly. Be a mindless sheep even though you are a fierce wolf._ **

**_Then, AND ONLY THEN, will they believe this false façade you have created._ **

**-X-**

 

She awoke from her dream, breathless. Her body drenched in sweat. It was five in the morning.

A feminine shriek pierced the silence followed by a loud crash. Kol’s hysterical laughter drowning out Rebekah’s shrills. While Elijah’s voice was reprimanding the two devious younger siblings, Klaus’s voice made itself known. He seemed to be arguing with Kol even going as far as threatening to dagger him again. Finn’s voice then overlapped with Klaus about how terrible this family had become. Klaus threatened to dagger him too. Bonnie turned on her side and covered her head with a pillow.

It was going to be a long three months.


End file.
